


Potęga koszmaru

by Julenenka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Other, Pain, ale nie taki mocny dont worry
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julenenka/pseuds/Julenenka
Summary: Po wyjeździe Castiela bracia Winchester tracą z nim wszelki kontakt. Koszmary przychodzą do jednego z nich i próbują wytłumaczyć braciom, co się tak naprawdę stało.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dzień dobry.  
> Na początek chciałabym zaznaczyć, że nie, nie wróciłam do pisania. Ta praca powstała dobry rok temu i przeleżała w czeluściach mojego dysku, a ja kompletnie o niej zapomniałam. Robiąc porządki kilka dni temu, odnalazłam ją i pomyślałam, że po kilku przeróbkach zasługuje na publikację, na którą tak bardzo czekała.  
> Także here we go, smacznego!  
> 

Koszmar to jedno z największych utrapień ludzkości. Przychodzi, wchodzi do głowy i po jakimś czasie znika, choć czasami towarzyszy ludziom przez całe ich życie. Torturuje, nie pozwala zasnąć ze strachu, że ten przerażający obraz ponownie pojawi się w śnie, w którym ma się odpoczywać, a nie cierpieć. Strach wraz z koszmarem stają się potem najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, a przecież trzeba jeszcze być na tyle silnym, aby nie zawładnęli tą osobą za dnia.

Czemu chcą królować nad kolejną strefą życia, skoro nad tą pierwszą mają władzę? Dlaczego tak bardzo cieszą się z cierpienia danego człowieka?   
Jaki sens ma koszmar?

Castiel wie, że koszmar od zawsze był chciwy i tylko chciał więcej – jedna sfera życia człowieka mu nie wystarczała. Sprawia to człowiekowi ból, którym karmi się zły sen. Pełni on jeszcze jedną sensowną funkcję - ma coś przekazać, aby człowiek mógł to zrozumieć - jeśli koszmar nawiedza cię w nocy, to znaczy, że jesteś chory. Jeśli śnią ci się wypadające zęby, to ktoś niedługo umrze. Jeśli śnią ci się spadające samoloty, to znaczy, że może masz przed nimi fobię.

Według Deana Winchestera koszmary są na wskutek wyładowania emocjonalnego. Jeśli w myślach nawiedzają cię demony, to znaczy, że się boisz. Jeśli w twoich snach nawiedzają cię wrogowie, to znaczy, że się ich boisz. Jeśli w twoich snach przeżywasz jedną scenę ciągle od początku, to znaczy, że się boisz.

Innego wytłumaczenia nie chciał do siebie dopuścić. I chociaż anioł próbował mu wytłumaczyć, że koszmary to wytwór diabła, ten go nie słuchał. Dalej twierdził, że koszmary zostały wymyślone przez ludzi, że są i zawsze będą skutkiem wyboru ludzi. Koszmary to część życia tych dobrych jednostek, którzy walczą nie tylko ze swoim wewnętrznym złem, które jest głęboko ukryte i chce się uwolnić.

Och, do diabła, tutaj nie ma nic do ukrycia.

 

* * *

 

_Cas siedział na podłodze przy kobiecie, która miała oczy szeroko otwarte ze strachu. Miała może z trzydzieści lat, co można było wywnioskować po delikatnych zmarszczkach okalających jej twarz i dosyć dobranym stroju. Nie był ani szalony, ani stanowczo stonowany. Był codzienny, zwyczajny i nieco wymuszony – kobieta zapewne chciała za pomocą kilku narzędzi odjąć sobie lat._

_Anioł patrzył się Deanowi w oczy - błękitne tęczówki lśniły w tym ciemnym pomieszczeniu, zapewne od ekscytacji złowienia nowej ofiary. W końcu oderwał wzrok od swojego dawnego przyjaciela i zamoczył dłoń w ciemnoczerwonej krwi, która ciekła powoli z boku zabitej, patrzył, jak kapała mu z ręki, a z wrażenia przeciągnął językiem po wargach._

_Dean przełknął głośno ślinę, co Castiel usłyszał. Ponownie spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się z zakrwawionymi zębami._

_\- Witaj, Dean – powiedział bez odrywania od niego oczu._

Wtedy Dean Winchester się obudził. Bardzo gwałtownie, wciągając szybko powietrze i próbując złapać coś w zasięgu rąk, czego mógłby się chwycić i przytrzymać.

Jezus, Cas.

 

* * *

 

Kolejny sen z nim przyszedł kolejnej nocy. Dean nie oczekiwał, że tak się stanie, gdyż sny z kimś w roli głównej według niego nie powtarzały się. Położył się zatem spokojnie w swoim łóżku, słuchając muzyki i nawet nie zauważył, kiedy po prostu Morfeusz wziął go w swoje objęcia.

_Tym razem na podłodze nie było ani krwi, ani leżącej martwej kobiety. Ściany, które wydawały się tak odległe, zostały pomalowane na mleczny kolor i gdyby nie fakt, że nie miał zbytnio pieniędzy na farbę, te krwiste plamki na nich już dawno zniknęłyby bez problemu._

_Cas, jego anielski przyjaciel, siedział na środku drewnianej podłogi i swoimi szklistymi oczyma wwiercał się w nią. Jego stara koszula, pewnie od dłuższego czasu niewyprana, wręcz odpychała, nie chciało się na nią patrzeć – była brudna od ziemi i sadzy, a brąz i czerń przeplatały się wzajemnie w tej nieprzyjemnej mieszance kolorów. Jego spodnie, kiedyś idealnie czyste i wyprasowane, teraz były pogniecione i całe od piachu, jakby dopiero co wrócił ze spaceru po pustyni. Buty leżały dobry metr od niego, natomiast płaszcz..._

_\- Coś ty zrobił ze swoim płaszczem? - spytał Dean, podchodząc do niego._

_Ten przytulił go mocniej do siebie._

_\- Nie patrz tak na mnie, to nie_ moja _wina – powiedział stanowczo, kuląc się w sobie._

_Jego kurtka była postrzępiona i zielona, jakby zarosła od grzyba, co było przecież niemożliwe. Na takich rzeczy grzyb nie mógł wyrosnąć od tak._

_Po prostu nie mógł._

_Wnętrze się zmieniło. Ściany znikły, a pojawiły się czołgi, ogień i zieleń w płomieniach – huk za hukiem, drzewo za drzewem, wszystko lecące w dół i roztrzaskujące się na drobniutkie części. Obok nich zjawiła się niewielka kompania wraz z jego dowódcą, którego dosyć łatwo można było rozpoznać – biła od niego pewność siebie, a od ich kompanów wyczuć można było szacunek względem niego. Przywódca krzyczał, wymachiwał rękami i pruł do przodu, jakby to było jego ostatnie życiowe zadanie, a jego kompani, zmęczeni i cali zakurzeni, szli za nim, dysząc ciężko i wymachując karabinami na boki._

_Cas wstał powoli i po prostu się patrzył._

_\- Nic nie zrobisz? Przeniosłeś nas tu i... - Dean spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem i spróbował dotknąć kapitana kompanii. Zobaczył, że coś leciało w ich kierunku, na litość boską, przecież trzeba stąd uciekać!_

_Ale czemu nie mógł go chwycić za ramię? Czemu dowódca nie słyszał jego krzyków i wręcz je ignorował?_

_Co tu się działo?_

_Anioł ubrał na siebie swój okropny płaszcz i włożył w kieszenie ręce. Zwrócił twarz ku niebu i zamknął oczy. Wyglądał, jakby musiał oglądać takie sceny nieskończenie wiele razy. Ta myśl i samo wyobrażenie, że to mogło się dziać, napełniła Winchestera obrzydzeniem._

_\- Będziesz tak stał i nic nie robił? Nie nie zrobisz, ty nadęty głąbie? - syczał Dean, próbując do niego podejść, ale jego stopy były praktycznie przytwierdzone po podłoża. Zdumiony i wściekły rzucił wzrokiem w stronę anioła, ale ten dalej go ignorował, wpatrując się w górę._

_\- Nic nie zrobimy, Dean. Nie zauważyłeś? Oni nas nie widzą. - Zaginiony w końcu przestał być ignorantem i odwrócił się do unieruchomionego przyjaciela, dalej z rękoma w kieszeniach od spodni. Spojrzał na niego intensywnie, nie mrugając. - Nie uratujemy ich. Za dwie minuty nastąpi ich koniec._

_\- I zabrałeś nas tutaj, abyśmy popatrzyli sobie, jak umierają? Jak nic nie możemy zrobić?_

_Cas nic nie powiedział, tylko skierował się twarzą ku uciekającej grupie - sam Dean mógł się w końcu poruszyć, więc również odwrócił się, obserwując ze strachem biegnących ludzi._

_\- Jestem głupcem z sercem, ale bez umysłu, ty zaś jesteś głupcem z umysłem, ale bez serca – szeptał anioł z przejęciem w głosie. - I oboje jesteśmy nieszczęśliwi, i oboje cierpimy._

_Dean wiedział, czyj był ten tekst, choć Cas nieco go zmienił_

_Napisał go_ _Dostojewski._

 _Oglądali z przerażeniem, co działo się na froncie. Widzieli, jak kompania dzielnie walczyła wraz ze swoim dowódcą, jak jego podopieczni potrafili pójść za nim bez wahania, na jego skinienie głowy. Ich twarze były brudne, zakurzone, ubłocone, podobnie jak ich ubrania – jednak w swojej postawie ciała nie ukrywali tego, że nie zawahaliby się przed zamordowaniem wroga. Wróg był ich celem i miał skończyć martwy, a wynik końcowy miał być dobry, miał być wynikiem dodatnim na korzyść ich strony. Według nich dobrej. Tamci jednak powiedzieliby, że niekoniecznie – dla nich byli_ _czarną_ _stroną yin-yang. Kto tutaj tak naprawdę miał rację? Jeden, drugi, oboje czy nikt?_

_Czy każdy już był zabity wraz z podjęciem się walki?_

_Czy po prostu skracał swoją jakże krótką drogę do nieba?_

_\- Jestem dobry, ale nie jestem aniołem. Grzeszę, ale nie jestem demonem. - Castiel uklęknął nad ziemią i wziął garść piachu w swoje ręce. Wolno wypuszczał go ze swoich dłoni, aż nie pozostało w nich nawet drobne ziarenko. - Jestem tylko chłopcem w dużym świecie, próbującym znaleźć kogoś, kogo może pokochać._

_Przekręcona Marylin Monroe._

_Dean myślał intensywnie nad pytaniami. Czy w takim razie, gdy morduje się w imię Boga, dostaniesz się do nieba? Czy to jest z góry przewidziane, że kto będzie zastrzelony? Czy zabójstwo sprawia, że odbywasz podróż w dół, a nie w górę?_

_Ile ludzi, tyle odpowiedzi. Natomiast jeden z tych, którzy się na tym znają i mogliby dać mu prawidłową odpowiedź, aktualnie milczał._

_Kapitan machnął ręką, próbując zachęcić swoich braci do drogi. Wszyscy byli bardzo wyczerpani, jednak z nich wszystkich najbardziej zmęczony był dowódca, gdyż to na nim spoczywało ich bezpieczeństwo i to on podejmował decyzje w ich imieniu - jednak miał w sobie jeszcze trochę siły, aby powiedzieć swoim żołnierzom, że to już koniec, że zaraz będzie koniec, że tam za górką będzie koniec._

_Ale czy ich?_

_Czy też może wroga?_

_Dean położył ręce na karku. Nie mógł spojrzeć na swojego przyjaciela, który wyglądał na kompletnie niezainteresowanego losem ludzi, którzy mieli w mniej niż minutę zginąć. Nie odwrócił się, bo łzy płynące po winchesterowej twarzy niekoniecznie były czymś, czym chciał się pochwalić._

_\- Żyć bez Nadziei jest jak zakończyć swoje życie – Castiel tym razem nie szeptał, ale mówił normalnym tonem. Już nie obawiał się swoich słów._

_Ani tego, że znowu zacytował Dostojewskiego._

_Pozostało jeszcze 15 sekund. Przeleciał nad nimi jeden z bombowców i zrzucił bomby na pobliską, spaloną już wioskę, aby jeszcze dobić tych, którzy mieli szansę wydostać się i przeżyć. W tamtych czasach czasem traktowano to, jakby to było coś niewłaściwego. Przeżyłeś w wojnie? O mój Boże, dlaczego ty żyjesz?_

_Wpędzasz tę osobę w syndrom ocalonego._

_I to ty chcesz być tym ratującym? Daruj sobie._ Już go nie ma.

_Drużyna dalej biegła. Mężczyźni krzyczeli coś do siebie, ale w tamtej chwili przerwali. Spojrzeli do góry, gdyż usłyszeli charakterystyczny świst._

_Trzy._

_Dwa._

_Jeden._

_I..._

Dean otworzył powoli oczy.

 

* * *

 

Dean miał dość. Gdyby to był jeszcze jeden sen, może nie podszedłby do tego tak emocjonalnie. Był to jednak drugi sen, drugi z rzędu i drugi z rzędu z ich (Deana i Sama) przyjacielem, który najprawdopodobniej nie żył. Nie mieli z nim kontaktu od bardzo dawna, więc możliwość, że skończył jako zabity gdzieś w jakieś uliczce przez resztę aniołów, nie była czymś wielce zaskakującym. Gdy łowca nie odbiera telefonu, zawsze brano i bierze się możliwość, że ta osoba może już nie żyć. Jednak to wyjście zazwyczaj się nie sprawdzało.

Co innego, gdy ktoś nie odzywa się przez pół roku, a jedyny głos, jaki można z jego strony usłyszeć, to ten nagrany na skrzynkę głosową, gdzie zmieszany powtarza  _Zostaw wiadomość po sygnale_.

To już było przegięcie.

Duże przegięcie.

Spojrzał na zegarek. Było już po drugiej, kiedy on kończył już którąś szklankę szkockiej. Sammy już dawno spał, a on sam siedział w kuchni z telewizorem postawionym na blacie. W telewizji, która nie miała dźwięku, leciało 4. piętro, wyreżyserowane przez Mercerego - jeden z tych melancholicznych hiszpańskich filmów, o których każdy miał inną opinię. Według Deana ten film był dość płytki, a niektóre kwestie dość wymuszone, jednak nie można było go zaklasyfikować do dzieła nieudanego. Mógł być lepszy, owszem, ale wyszło, jak wyszło.

Ponownie spoglądnął leniwie na swój zegarek, jednak czas nie przyspieszył. Nie minęło pół godziny, jak chciał, a jedna minuta. Westchnął i wziął do ręki szklankę, pijąc alkohol, patrząc bezmyślnie na bezgłośne, ruchome obrazki.

Było bardzo cicho. W bunkrze nie było nikogo poza nimi samymi, a na zewnątrz nawet nie drgnął ani jeden listek. Kiedy wyszedł na dwór kilka godzin wcześniej, niebo było bezchmurne, a ulica cicha i pusta. Zdawała się opuszczona i smutna, taka samotna.

Dean miał dalej w swoim umyśle anioła. Cicho przechodził od jednej myśli do drugiej, nie dbając o prywatność, a kiedy Winchester myślał nad czymś głęboko, przerywał ją pytaniem: a jak to by było z Casem?

 _Trzymaj się z dala od mojej głowy, aniele_.

Cas był jak kotwica przytwierdzona do jego umysłu. Nie mógł odejść, a on nie mógł wybić go sobie z głowy.

Jakie to było popieprzone.

Wrócił do 4. piętra. Chłopcy znowu grali w koszykówkę na wózkach inwalidzkich na podwórku przed szpitalem. Zaschło mu w gardle; znalazł butelkę ze szkocką, dolał do szklanki i wręcz natychmiastowo wypił.

Oby przetrwał tę noc.

 

* * *

 

Noc była spokojna i, o dziwo, bez snów. Zasnął przy telewizorze, nawet nie pamiętając, kiedy to się stało, a został obudzony bardzo gwałtownie przez Sama, który na wejście palnął go w głowę i śmiał się z jego kaca. Był jednak na tyle dobrym bratem, że zrobił mu jajecznicę na boczku oraz mocną kawę i postawił je przed nim. Dean zabrał się do jedzenia, nie zwracając nawet uwagi na fakt, że jego młodszy brat wyszedł z samą kawą do ich czytelni.

I tak minęło kilka miesięcy. Dean prawie się upijał wieczorami, oglądając nieme filmy, podczas gdy Sam rano robił mu śniadanie i kawę. Rutyna, przerywana czasami przez kilkudniowe, proste polowania na różne stworzenia.

Dean widział czasami kątem oka Casa, stojącego za nim. Beżowy płaszcz, rozwichrzone włosy, ręce w eleganckich, ale ubłoconych spodniach – jednakże kiedy się odwracał, nikt za nim nie stał. Wzruszał wtedy ramionami i robił to, co miał robić.

 

* * *

 

Dean ślęczał nad książką, czytając o sposobach egzorcystycznych, które musiał się nauczyć co najmniej kilka lat temu, ale oczywiście zostawił wszystko na ostatnią chwilę. Ziewał co chwilę ze zmęczenia, gdyż tego dnia, w nocy, wrócili z szybkiej wycieczki, która zamieniła się w kilkudniowe polowanie na gniazdo wampirów. Po powrocie, zamiast położyć się do łóżka i drzemać do południa, Sam zmusił go do przeczytania tej badziewnej książki, tłumacząc mu, że ilość demonów nieustępliwie wzrasta, a ta wiedza im się przyda. Dean protestował, jednakże Sam uciął kłótnię, a jego brat wyjątkowo się go posłuchał.

Było chwilę po siódmej rano. Zegarek na ręku starszego Winchestera odliczał spokojnie czas, tykając cichuteńko. Ten dźwięk kołysał do snu wręcz doskonale, więc nieuniknione było, aby łowca zasnął nad jakże mierną lekturą.

Nie zauważył, kiedy po prostu jego głowa opadła na książkę, podpierając się o złożone ręce, zamknął oczy i odpłynął.

 

* * *

 

_Tym razem wystrój się nie zmienił. Dean dalej siedział na swoim krześle, z książką położoną na stole. Nie można był jej rozczytać, a sam śniący już wiedział, że śnił._

_Naprzeciwko niego siedział Castiel – odświeżony, uczesany, bez błota na ubraniu. Patrzył się na Winchestera dość intensywnie, co było czymś starym, a zarazem nowym – łowca dawno tego nie doświadczył._

_\- Witaj, Dean – powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem na twarzy._

_Powitany patrzył na niego z szeroko otwartymi ustami oraz oczami. Nie mógł się ruszyć z miejsca, ale zaraz chciał go wyściskać. Minęło przecież tyle miesięcy._

_\- Czemu tak nagle zniknąłeś? Dlaczego nie pojawiałeś się przez tyle miesięcy?_

_Cas westchnął i położył ręce na stole, dalej patrząc na swojego rozmówcę, który wyrzucał z siebie słowa jak narwany._

_\- Cas? Coś się dzieje? Wiesz, że zawsze ci pomożemy, wiesz o tym, prawda? Co się dzieje, Cas? Dlaczego to trwało tak długo?_

_\- Spodziewałeś się mnie? - spytał z powagą Castiel, a z jego twarzy zniknął uśmiech._

_\- Do trzech razy sztuka, wiesz o tym. Znam się trochę na numerologii. Wiem, że cyfra trzy oznacza kompletność._

_\- Jesteś pewny? - Anioł uniósł niedowierzająco i z kpiną brew. Kąciki ust zostały delikatnie uniesione do góry i dało to dość niebywały efekt, a człowiek natychmiast zrozumiał przekaz._

_Castiel drwił sobie z niego._

_\- Nie rób sobie ze mnie jaj, Cas. Gdzie byłeś? - Krzesło z hukiem spadło do tyłu, kiedy Winchester gwałtownie wstał. - Czemu to tyle trwało? - powtórzył pytanie, grożąc mu palcem. - Dlaczego teraz, Cas?_

_Anioł nie wstał. Patrzył na niego z poziomu krzesła, a jego drwiący uśmieszek znikał i pojawiał się nieregularnie._

_\- Zbierałem energię._

_\- A gdzie znajduje się twoje ciało?_

_\- Nie na ziemi, Dean. Potrzebowałem kilku tamtejszych lat, aby się znowu pojawić tutaj, w twoim umyśle, gdyż jesteśmy połączeni od chwili, gdy cię stąd wyniosłem._

_Deana uderzyły wspomnienia, kiedy sprzedał duszę za swojego brata, kiedy ogar piekielny rozrywał go na części i nie można było go uratować, kiedy Alastair kazał mu wziąć nóż do ręki, a on się nie dał, kiedy pękła pierwsza pieczęć, bo popełnił coś, czego nie powinien, kiedy obudził się w ziemi i próbował się wydostać, na szczęście z widocznym skutkiem._

_Piekło._

_Przenajświętszy anioł znajdował się w brudnym, demonicznym przeciwieństwie Nieba._

_W Piekle._

_Zamknął mocno oczy. Oparł się rękoma o biurko i skupił się, aby uspokoić swoje wewnętrzne ja, które krzyczało pod wpływem nieprzyjemnych doznań z przeszłości._  
_Jedna jego część mówiła: Uspokój się._

_A druga: Nie możesz, nie możesz tam wrócić! Wiesz, jak to boli, a on na to zasłużył! Robił niewłaściwe rzeczy, zasłużył!_

_Krzyknął, a wtem wszystko się rozstąpiło i odzyskał klarowność myśli. Otworzył oczy i zobaczył, że już nie znajdują się w bunkrze._

_Byli nad morzem._

_Castiel siedział na piasku, mażąc w nim swoim palcem i tworząc różne wzory. Nie patrzył się na swojego przyjaciela – ten natomiast gapił się na niego._

_\- Dlaczego tu jesteśmy? - zapytał Dean._

_\- Musisz się uspokoić. Zacząłeś panikować - odpowiedział anioł._

_\- Wiesz, że uspokoiłbym się, po prostu potrzebowałem czasu._

_Cas spojrzał mu w oczy._

_\- Nieprawda. Sam o tym wiesz._

_Zapadła niespokojna cisza. Morze cicho szumiało, listki szeleściły, na parkingu niedaleko nich parkowały samochody - trąbiły na siebie niesłychanie głośno. Te doznania nie pomagały, a wręcz przeciwnie – jego huśtawka niepokoju huśtała się coraz wyżej._

_\- Co się stało, Cas? - Po raz kolejny Winchester pozwolił sobie przywołać to pytanie. - Dlaczego jesteś w Piekle?_

_Anioł nie odpowiedział na to pytanie. Odwrócił jednak ku niemu głowę i wyszeptał:_

_\- Niedługo się zobaczymy, Dean. Obiecuję._

_I dotknął czoła przyjaciela swoimi dwoma palcami._

 

* * *

 

 _-_ Futue the ipsi _, Cas – warczał Dean pod nosem. Próbował jeść płatki, jednak jego wściekłość nie bardzo mu na to pozwalała. - Co za_ filius canis _!_

_Sam siedział naprzeciw niego i wysłuchał wszystkiego, co opowiedział mu jego brat, jednocześnie pozwalając mu na przeklinanie po łacinie. Śmieszył go sam fakt, że anioł zmienił język jego przekleństw na łacinie – Dean niekoniecznie był tym zachwycony, gdyż już dobre dwie godziny plątały mu się języki._

_\- Najpierw pojawia się w mojej głowie, pije krew z martwej kobiety, następnie zabiera mnie na bitwę, bo nie ma to jak pokazywanie cierpienia na żywo, po czym zabiera mnie na plażę, gdyż dowiedziałem się, gdzie się znajduje._

_\- Nie powiedział ci, co się stało?_

_\- Nie chciał. Definitywnie milczał na ten temat. Co za_ irrumator _!_

_Sammy nie wytrzymał i zaczął się śmiać, podczas gdy Dean spojrzał na niego spode łba._

_\- Przynajmniej poczucia humoru nie stracił – powiedział, próbując złapać oddech, ale wnet spoważniał. - Oby to_ niedługo się zobaczymy _było efektem miesięcy, a nie lat._

_Dean wstał i poszedł po szklanki. Nieważne, że był dopiero poranek, miał ochotę się napić. Wziął oba pucharki wraz z butelką whiskey i usiadł przy stole. Nalał niecałą ćwiartkę do obu i wzniósł je do góry._

_\- Za Casa, oby wrócił._

Cas uśmiechnął się gorzko. Siedział w celi od kilku dobrych, piekielnych lat, a ta wizja pokazywała mu się co kilka dni. Był tak głodny i zmęczony - nie mógł przestać tego czuć, pomimo że spał i jadł. Przynajmniej był na tyle szczęśliwy, że nikt z wyższych demonów jak na razie nie zwracał na niego uwagi. Wyzbył się swojej anielskości i czekał, aż odpokutuje za to, co zrobił.

Anioły stwierdziły jednogłośnie, że czyściec był dla niego nieodpowiedni, piekło zaś czymś idealnym - przynajmniej na czas procesu i odbycia kary. Nie wiedział, czemu robiły to akurat teraz, po tylu latach - miały przecież tyle czasu, aby go złapać. Nie musiał wspominać, że pastwiły się nad nim niemiłosiernie.

Porwały go jeszcze w tę samą noc, kiedy powiedział braciom Winchester, że musiał wyjechać, aby zająć się sprawą. Nie były cierpliwymi istotami – gdy sądziły, że coś im się należało, chciały dobrać się do tego jak najszybciej, najlepiej od razu. Dlatego od razu postawiły go przed sądem, nawet nie proponując mu obrońcy.  _Zabijmy zdrajcę!_ \- krzyczały bilbordy, trzymane przez aniołów. Castiel był wtedy przerażony – Niebo zdziczało.

\- Jesteś ostatnim oskarżonym, Castiel – powiedziała anielska sędzina, patrząc na niego nieustępliwie zza swoich kocich okularów. - Masz również najwięcej zarzutów spośród pozostałych. Usiądź łaskawie na ławie i wysłuchaj ich.

\- Czy pozostali żyją? Proszę, proszę mi powiedzieć, czy oni żyją?

\- Obawiam się, że to nie leży w twoim interesie, Castielu.

Nawet w jego ostatniej godzinie anioły były uprzejme, ale zarazem niemiłe. Kazały mu usiąść, trzymając go za ramiona, aby nie mógł powstać i coś im zrobić. Następnie anielica, będąca prokuratorem, wyczytała mu wszystkie zarzuty, w którym padły słowa o zesłaniu aniołów na Ziemię i stracenia skrzydeł oraz spółkowaniu z braćmi Winchester. Dodano również kilka pikantnych słów na temat przywiązania i nieużywania racjonalnego myślenia. Anioł wysłuchał tego wszystkiego w milczeniu. Kiedy przeczytano całą, ale jakże długą listę przewinień, starsza anielica spojrzała na niego krytycznie i zapytała:

\- Czy przyznajesz się do zarzuconych ci czynów?

Pozwolili mu wstać. Wziął głęboki oddech, co według nich było typową oznaką ludzką. Wzdrygnęli się, a on spokojnym głosem odpowiedział:

\- Nie, Wysoki Sądzie. Nie przyznaję się.

Tłum się rozhuczał, zaczęli krzyczeć. Sędzina puknęła młotkiem w biurko – natychmiast ucichli.

\- Zabrać go w takim razie tam, gdzie jego miejsce. Niech przemyśli swoją postawę, a wtedy wróci – oznajmił Wysoki Sąd, schodząc ze swojego miejsca i zdejmując z nosa swoje kształtne okulary. - Na dzisiaj to koniec, proszę się rozejść.

Castiel się wyrywał, jednak kiedy trzymała go piątka potężnych męskich aniołów, miało się dużo mniej szans na uwolnienie. Tłum się rozstąpił, patrząc na niego z niemałą satysfakcją, że zginie marnie, a on wraz z  _ochroniarzami_  przeszedł przez niego, znikając w pierwszych drzwiach, jakie się pojawiły.

Wylądował w Piekle.

Od kiedy Piekło upadało powoli, weszło w ścisłą współpracę z Niebem. Teraz to tam trafiały zbuntowane anioły, cierpiąc katusze i prosząc o szybkie zabicie ich własnej osoby.

Co było, niestety, niemożliwe.

Siedział zatem w Podziemiu, prosząc zaginionego Boga o ratunek.  _Nawet jeśli nie jestem twoim ulubionym synem_ , błagał,  _pokaż się w tym plugawym miejscu i zabierz mnie stąd_.

 _Ja nic nie zrobiłem, ojcze, uratuj mnie_.


	2. Chapter 2

Następnego ranka Dean wstał i od razu poszedł obudzić Sama. Stał nad nim w jego pokoju i trzymając za ramię, szturchał go dosyć mocno, aby Łoś się przebudził. Kiedy ten mruczał, Dean gadał do niego głośno, aby wstał. W końcu jego brat poddał się i wstał, patrząc najpierw na zegarek stojący na stoliku nocnym.

\- Czyś ty oszalał? Jest trzecia w nocy – narzekał Sam, przecierając oczy.

Dean spojrzał na niego spode łba.

\- Nie obudziłbym cię, gdyby to nie było ważne – powiedział stanowczo starszy Winchester, po czym wyszedł z jego pokoju do kuchni, aby im obojgu wstawić wodę na kawę. Młodszy wstał i podreptał za nim, a kiedy doszedł, powitał go zapach świeżej, zaparzonej już kawy.

\- Dzięki.

\- Nie ma za co – odpowiedział Dean. - Lepiej porozmawiajmy w salonie. Będzie nam wygodniej.

Chwilę później siedzieli wygodnie na krzesłach, pijąc powoli kawę. Zapadła cisza, którą przerwał Sammy.

\- Więc... chciałeś mi o czymś powiedzieć, skoro obudziłeś mnie o takiej godzinie.

Znowu chwila cisza.

\- Cas mi się śnił – wyznał.

Sam przeciągnął swoimi dłońmi przez twarz ze zmęczenia i gwałtownie je opuścił na stół, patrząc na niego ze złością.

\- I dlatego mnie obudziłeś? Abyś mi powiedział, że nasz jakże kochany przyjaciel ci się śnił? Wiesz, że to normalne ŚNIĆ o kimś?

\- Byłoby to normalnie, gdyby przyśnił mi się RAZ, ale przyśnił mi się trzy razy, a wszystkie sny są ze sobą powiązane.

Dean zaczął mu opowiadać; minuty mijały szybko, a kiedy skończył, nawet nie zauważył, że tyle czasu minęło. Sam wyciągnął kawałek kartki wraz z długopisem i zaczął notować.

\- Czyli na początku mamy ciebie wraz z Casem w pokoju z zabitą, wykrwawioną kobietą. Wita cię, liżąc ją? - Postawił znak zapytania. - W drugim śnie jesteś ty wraz z nim, najpierw w pokoju, a potem na polu walki. Jesteście, ale zarazem jesteście. Cas cytuje Dostojewskiego. - Sam zapisywał wszystko, co mówił na głos. - Widzicie scenę ich śmierci. Okej. Ostatni sen jest kilka miesięcy później, mówi ci, że to trwało tak długo, bo potrzebował kilka lat, aby zebrać energię.

\- Nie naszych lat – dopowiedział jego brat.

\- Piekielnych – przytaknął Sammy. - Przywołuje twoje wspomnienia, po czym zabiera cię na plażę, abyś się uspokoił. Nie odpowiada na twoje pytania, mówi tylko, że jego ciało nie jest na Ziemi i że niedługo się zobaczymy.

\- Tak. Tak.

Sam oparł się o oparcie krzesła i popił resztę kawy. Postawił kubek na stole i spojrzał na Deana, który podpierał swoją głowę o rękę i wyglądał na dość skołowanego. Sam mu się nie dziwił, znał to uczucie, kiedy niczego nie rozumiał, a bardzo chciałby, aby tak się stało.

\- Hej, Dean, wszystko okej?

\- A jak myślisz? - odpowiedział pytaniem, zbyt zmęczony, aby spojrzeć na swojego rozmówcę. - Chcę się dowiedzieć, co się dzieje, ale nie dostanę odpowiedzi, dopóki albo nie pójdę do piekła, albo Cas sam stamtąd nie wyjdzie. - Rozłożył ręce. - Czy mamy inny wybór?

Sam zastanowił się chwilę i uśmiechnął się chwilę.

\- Chyba mamy!

 

* * *

 

Castiel zauważył, że codziennie jakiś demon odbywał podróż z portalu, który znajdował się dokładnie po jego lewej stronie. Nie wiedział, gdzie dokładnie prowadził, ale wystarczył sam fakt, że mógł stąd uciec. Tutaj natomiast pojawiały się dwa problemy – on sam był w klatce, skąd nie mógł wyjść oraz fakt, że portal zamykał się 30 sekund po otwarciu go. To był bardzo krótki czas, aby mógł wyjść i po prostu się tam znaleźć.

Cas zabrzęczał zepsutymi łańcuchami, z których uwolnił się już dawno temu. Natychmiast przy niewielkiej dziurce w prawej ścianie pokazał się ktoś, na widok którego anioł ucieszył się, ale nie jakoś wylewnie - obok niego mieszkał Ezeliasz, anioł, którego wtrącili za przewinienia trzeciego stopnia, czyli niewykonanie rozkazu. Przesiedział w Piekle kilka tamtejszych lat i znał większość jego sekretów – niegdyś był jego strażnikiem. Wojował o pokój, a teraz siedział w więzieniu.

\- Ezeliaszu – spytał szeptem Castiel, nie patrząc na sąsiada. - Powiesz mi, dokąd prowadzi ten portal?

Poczekał chwilę, gdyż obok nich przeszedł strażnik, nawet nie spoglądając na nich. Dalej czekał na odpowiedź, a kiedy współwięzień zapukał w ścianę, zniewolony anioł zaczął go słuchać.

\- Według teorii dotrzesz tam tylko do Kalifornii.

\- A praktycznie?

\- Praktycznie możesz dostać się gdziekolwiek chcesz.

Castiel wstał i przytknął usta do dziury, aby tamten lepiej go słyszał. Gdyby ktoś ich obserwował, zdziwiłby się, że anioły też mają swoją wersję spowiedzi, gdzie żałują tego, co zrobili. Nikt ze strażników jednak nie wiedział, że to był kod wszystkich uwięzionych na dole istot niebieskich – krótki szlochy i płacz stał się ich sposobem na wymuszenie rozmowy.

Największy rebeliant Nieba udawał, że chlipał. Płaczliwym tonem zapytał cichutko:

\- Podróżowałeś nim kiedykolwiek? - Udał, że ocierał swoją twarz z łez.

Ezeliasz odpowiedział spokojnie, jak na dobrego spowiednika przystało.

\- Niejednokrotnie. Musisz jednak tego naprawdę chcieć, w co nie wątpię, inaczej tam się nie dostaniesz.

Tym razem z twarzy Castiela popłynęły prawdziwe łzy pełne szczęścia i zarazem jego przeciwieństwa. Nigdy nie był tak szczęśliwy i niezadowolony w jednym momencie. Wiedział już, że jest wizja, aby się stąd wydostać, tylko że tutaj pojawiał się kolejny problem – jak uciec ze swojej celi?

 

* * *

 

Bracia stali nad namalowaną pułapką na demony na samym środku opuszczonej drogi, kilka kilometrów od ich bazy. Nie mogli przywołać ich bliżej, gdyż wyczułyby ich dom, a następnie na niego napadły. Nie tego chcieli – chcieli odzyskać swojego przyjaciela, a nie stracić swój punkt wypadowy przy okazji akcji. Nie. Po prostu nie.

Sam otworzył książkę z przywołaniami. Dean stał przy krańcu drogi i oparł nogę o górkę. Żuł spokojnie gumę, kiedy jego brat zaczął czytać ze spokojem zaklęcie. Wiedział, że zanim przeczyta cały tekst, musi się przygotować kolejnymi dwoma modlitwami, więc był przygotowany na to, że to może po prostu długo trwać. Jego myśli znowu powędrowały w kierunku anioła. Prosił siebie samego, aby wszystko się powiodło i wszystko było prawdą, bo jeśli tak było, to znaczy, że Cas żył i miał się mniej więcej dobrze. Gdyby tak się nie stało, straciłby całą nadzieję na jego znalezienie.

Połowa zaklęcia przeczytana. Starszy Winchester wyciągnął broń i ją sprawdził. Poświęcone naboje – były tam. Wziął ze spokojem spluwę do ręki i przeładował. 

Sam kończył przywołanie, kiedy dopiero coś zaczęło się dziać. Zerwał się wiatr, błękitne niebo nagle stało się pochmurne, z daleka można było usłyszeć huki, które przypominały grzmoty, ale raczej z tych, które są jak bomba i wręcz wwiercają ci się w głowę.

Gdy młodszy Winchester skończył, w pułapce pojawiła się kobieta. Dosyć wysoka, o ciemnej karnacji, z czarnymi oczami i dość szerokimi ustami. Miała potężny biust i długie nogi. Nosiła natomiast krótkie białe polo z długimi, czarnymi i doskonale przylegającymi spodniami, wraz ze czarnymi szpilkami na swoich bosych stopach. Przywitała ich śmiechem i zmianą koloru oczu na czerwony.

\- Winchesterzy – Śmiała się i kaszlała jednocześnie.

Dean uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

\- Od czasu naszego ostatniego spotkania trochę popracowaliśmy nad naszymi znakami, wiesz? - Machnął bronią w kierunku pułapki. - Im dłużej się tam znajdujesz, tym więcej mocy tracisz. - Wycelował w nią. - To co? Gdzie jest anioł?

Próbowała się zaśmiać, ale zabrakło jej powietrza i przerwała, kaszląc.

\- Który?

\- Jak to który? Nasz! - Do rozmowy włączył się Sam, zaczynając okrążać demonicę. - Doskonale wiesz, o którego chodzi.

\- W Piekle przebywa aktualnie zbyt dużo aniołów – prychnęła. - Powodzenia w takim razie.

Dean strzelił w jej kolano. Ta wrzasnęła i upadła, kiedy padł kolejny strzał – w kolejne kolano. Strzelec podszedł bliżej, jednak nie przekroczył granicy; trzymał pewnie broń skierowaną w jej głowę, a kobieta patrzyła na niego, dysząc. W jej oku coś zabłysnęło, a po chwili uśmiechnęła się z zakrwawionymi zębami, cicho chichocząc. Przenosiła wzrok to na jednego Winchestera, to na drugiego, tego, który aktualnie groził jej swoją niewielką bronią.

\- Jeszcze jedno słowo, a strzelę ci w główkę – oznajmił oziębłym tonem. - Odpowiadaj. Gdzie jest anioł?

Splunęła.

\- W dupie.

Huk strzału – głowa odleciała jej do tyłu, a jej ciało od razu poleciało do tyłu. Krąg został przerwany, jednak to już nie było ważne.

Demonica nie żyła.

 

* * *

 

Minęło znowu kilka miesięcy piekielnych. Castiel aktualnie kruszył kraty w ścianie i wiedział, że dokładnie dzisiaj odpuszczą - pozostała niewielka szczelina w ścianie, dzięki której mógłby dostać się do portalu od jego drugiej strony, nie przechodząc głównym korytarzem i nie narażając się strażom.

Nie miał problemy z ukryciem dziury. W klatce znajdowało się siano, więc nagrodził go w miejscu, gdzie chciał przejść. Nikt nie miał podejrzeń, że coś robił, gdyż codziennie tam leżał. Wygoda była tutaj tym grzechem, który można zignorować.

Ezeliasz w celi obok siedział na czatach. Od kilku miesięcy pomagali sobie nawzajem, a Cas w sumie nie umiał powiedzieć, ile mu zawdzięcza. Znali się od tylu lat, a dopiero siedzenie w jednym więzieniu sprawiło, że się do siebie zbliżyli. Może była to wina tego, że czuli się samotni – oboje nie mieli z kim pogadać, więc zostali skazani na swoje własne towarzystwo, co wcale nie było takie złe.

\- Coś jest nie tak – powiedział półgłosem Ezeliasz.

Castiel przerwał piłowanie i odwrócił ku niemu twarz.

\- Co masz na myśli?

Ten się zamyślił.

\- Nie słyszałeś? Tylko dzisiaj alarm zabrzmiał sześć razy. Zwykle dzwoni jeden, może dwa razy. Dzisiaj aż sześć!

\- Odbierasz coś? - zapytał cichutko przyszły uciekinier.

Wrócił do piłowania, kiedy usłyszał w głowie głos Ezeliasza. Zdarzało się to tak rzadko, że od razu zakręciło mu się w głowie. Nie był przyzwyczajony.

\- Mówią coś o zabójstwie demonicy piekielnej. Nic więcej. Jakby to była zastrzeżona informacja. Daj mi chwilę, a dokopię się głębiej. Piłuj dalej.

Więc dalej piłował, z nerwów wytykając język na zewnątrz i zastanawiając się. Demony od jakiegoś czasu nie wychodziły z Piekła, a te, które zostały na Ziemi, namnożyły się i stały się zmorą tamtejszych łowców. Więc jak to możliwe, że demonica, która tutaj mieszkała, uciekła stąd? A może zmusili ją, aby pojawiła się na Ziemi za pomocą zaklęć?

Współwięzień milczał kilkadziesiąt minut, a kiedy odezwał się, jego głos był zachrypiały i zmęczony.

\- Bracia Winchester. Demonica zabita w ich pułapce. - Popatrzył na niego. - Czy to twoi wspólnicy?

\- Nie robili nic w moim imieniu – odpowiedział szybko Castiel. - Niczego mi nie zarzucisz.

Ten uniósł ręce jako znak tego, że go nie osądzał.

\- Nie moje winy, nie moja sprawa.

Dokładnie w tym momencie Castiel chwycił rury i pociągnął ku sobie. Wyrwał je. Nagle Ezeliasz zaczął kopać ścianę na znak, że ktoś się zbliża. Anioł szybko ukrył miejsce w sianie, udał, że jest zapięty do kajdan i położył się.

Ktoś bardzo szybko chciał wejść do portalu. Miał szybkie, ale drobne kroczki, a jego ubranie błyszczało – było to nietypowe, gdyż światła nie było na Dole. Kiedy ten ktoś minął celę, szybko odkopał siano i z wielkim bólem przedostał się za portal.

Ktoś go dopiero włączał. Trwało to chwilę, ale wtedy coś się stało – ten ktoś wrócił się i zobaczył, że Castiela nie było w jego klatce. Zaczął się rozglądał i nawoływać, ale to nic nie dało. Straże nie przybiegły, gdyż były ważniejsze sprawy niż uganianie się za jakimś aniołem. Ten jednak wiedział, że bagatelizowanie go jest najgorsze, co mogli kiedykolwiek zrobić. Nieznany demon karcił się i zaczął go szukać po głównym korytarzu. Kiedy udał się na drugi koniec korytarza, aby zobaczyć, czy może zbiegły anioł tamtędy nie ucieka, Castiel wyskoczył ze swojej kryjówki zza portalu i wlazł do niego. Demon, widząc to, zaczął ku niemu biec i wrzeszczeć, ale Cas już myślał o celu swojej podróży.

Sługa piekieł rzucił ku niemu swój miecz.

Anioł zniknął.

 

* * *

 

 

\- Ty durniu! Przez ciebie już wiedzą, że go szukamy! Nawet nie dałeś mi jej przesłuchać! - Sam wymachiwał wściekle rękoma, rzucając je na boki i kilka razy niewiele brakowało, aby tak naprawdę uderzył swojego brata.

Stali dalej przy tej samej drodze, kłócąc się w najlepsze. Ciało demonicy dalej leżało w pułapce, nieruchome, powykręcane i zimne jak lód. Nieżywe, szare, przypominające to, co mogli zdobyć, ale im się nie udało, bo starszy Winchester nie wytrzymał nerwowo.

\- I tak by nam nic nie powiedziała.

\- Skąd to wiesz?

\- Po prostu to wiem. - Dean wzruszył ramionami i ruszył do samochodu.

\- Czy ty słyszysz siebie? Jesteś tak zapatrzony w swoje idee, że nawet nie chcesz mnie posłuchać. Jesteś tak emocjonalnie zaangażowany w jego odnalezienie, tak się o niego martwisz, że nie dajesz mi dojść do głosu! Bo myślisz, że jesteś jedynym, któremu zależy!

Dean zatrzymał się i odwrócił. Dopiero wtedy ujrzał człowieka, który był równie złamany jak on, ale tego wcześniej nie zauważył, bo za bardzo skupił się na sobie. Nie zauważył tego, bo to on rozpaczał, rozwalając wszystko dookoła, użalając się nad sobą, a Sam schował się, ukrył swoje emocje wewnątrz i nie próbował ich dopuścić.

Do czasu.

Spróbował do niego podejść i złapać go za ramię, aby się uspokoił, ale ten mu odskoczył.

\- Sam...

\- Nie dotykaj mnie, Dean. Rozumiem, że mieliście lepszą więź, ale był też MOIM przyjacielem. Tutaj zachowywałeś się, jakby był on tylko dla ciebie. Jesteś egoistą!

Wtedy zadzwonił telefon Deana. Patrzeli na siebie z dystansu – Sam, wściekły i czerwony, i Dean, chłodny i cierpiący. Komórka dalej piszczała, kiedy Sam warknął:

\- Co, nie odbierzesz?

Dean, dalej na niego patrząc, wyciągnął z kurtki telefon i odebrał, nie spoglądając na wyświetlacz. Minęły sekundy, minuty, wręcz godziny, kiedy z jego gardła wydobyło się pojedyncze, krótkie słowo, wypowiedziane niemalże spokojnym, ale jakże nudnym głosem.

\- Halo?

Cisza, a potem na jego twarzy pojawiło się zaskoczenie. Sam był cicho i czuł, że z jego ciała wyparowywała złość. Przysłuchiwał się z ciekawością i próbował wychwycić to, co mówił rozmówca po drugiej stronie, ale nie potrafił. Czekał więc cierpliwie, aż jego brat zda mu potem profesjonalne sprawozdanie, ale prawie podskoczył, kiedy Dean zapytał gwałtownie swojego rozmówcę:

\- Cas? Cas, gdzie jesteś?

Anioł mówił coś cicho po drugiej stronie, kiedy ten przerwał mu i zapewnił, że już jadą. Rozłączył i natychmiast zaczął iść ku Impali - Sammy biegł za nim i dogonił go po chwili. Zrównał się z nim i wyrzucił z siebie to pytanie, na które chciał poznać odpowiedź już od tak dawna:

\- Gdzie jest Cas?

Dean spojrzał na niego i zaśmiał się delikatnie. Jego mina mówiła, że naprawdę był zaskoczony, a jego brat wiedział, że mało rzeczy potrafiło go sprowadzić do takiego stanu. Jego oczy błyszczały nadzieją, a w kącikach ust błąkał się uśmiech. 

\- Nie uwierzysz, ale jest pod bunkrem.

\- Pod bunkrem? Naprawdę?

Oboje wsiedli do samochodu – Dean za kierownicę, a Sam na miejsce po jego prawej. Starszy odpalił silnik i gwałtownie ruszył, rzucił szybko wzrokiem w stronę brata i potwierdził zaskoczony, jednak nie słownie. Oboje nie chcieli nic mówić – sytuacja miała sama się wyjaśnić, kiedy zobaczą anioła, całego i zdrowego przed ich domem.

Anioła, który wrócił.

Ich najlepszego przyjaciela.

 

* * *

 

Z Casem nie było najlepiej.

Podjeżdżając na podwórko, od razu zobaczyli, że coś było nie tak. Na ziemi krew zmieszała się z piaskiem. Czerwony ślad ciągnął się aż do wejścia do bunkra.

\- Coś jest nie tak – pomyślał na głos Dean, po czym wyłączył silnik, wyciągnął z niego kluczyki i ruszył żwawym krokiem ku drzwiom, a jego brat pobiegł za nim.

Gdy weszli, powitał ich zapach krwi i leżący na podłodze Cas, który już nie rozumiał, co do niego się mówiło. W jego boku znajdował się piekielny nóż, który natychmiast oboje poznali – dostali kiedyś taki sam.

Dlaczego demoniczny nóż wbił się w anioła i zrobił mu krzywdę?

Chwycili go oboje i zanieśli powoli do jednej z wolnej sypialni. Położyli go nieprzytomnego na łóżku i spojrzeli na niego z przerażeniem; nie widzieli go od tak dawna, a tu pojawił się tak ot tak, z mieczem wbitym w bok i jeszcze krwawiąc. Co się stało? Jak to się stało? Te pytania musiały jednak poczekać, gdyż na razie mieli inne zajęcia, na przykład musieli uratować Casa.

Mając swoje doświadczenie w opatrywaniu, zrobili to szybko – przemyli ranę, która od razu się zamknęła, chociaż dalej powinno z niej coś płynąć. Spoglądali co chwilę na twarz anioła i jego klatkę piersiową – oddychał spokojnie i powoli, ale to nie to ich niepokoiło. Dlaczego miał tyle małych ran na całej twarzy? Dlaczego w ogóle je miał?

Czas jednak leciał. Na całe szczęście Cas zdrowiał, chociaż dużo jeszcze zostało do uleczenia.

Zostało tyle pytań. Czy to był tylko jego koszmar, czy ich wspólny? Czy koszmar w końcu jest tylko jeden, czy może dwa, czy może aż trzy? Trzy koszmary, dwa wyśnione, jeden prawdziwy?

Dean się jednak nie przejmował. Koszmar był, jest i będzie zawsze, a Cas nie. Kiedy więc Castiel otworzył oczy, wszystko się rozwiało. 

I jego wątpliwości też.


End file.
